Anthem of the Angels
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Vigilantes weren't suppose to come equipped with angel powers. Or so Dean thought. The sequel to captured.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this story was originally poster under **_**We Go Way Back, **_**but I didn't like the beginning so I rewrote it and renamed it. So, Tosh and dirleton please read this and don't be mad that I deleted the first story. I really hope this is better than the original first chapter… At least I thought it was.**

**Anyhoo, this story gives me a reason to bring back Nina AND write for Uriel. He is, by far, my favorite angels (next to Cass of course), and I have always wanted to write a scene with him in it. So, expect to see him.**

**This is the REAL sequel to **_**Captured**_**. So, let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing remotely recognizable. Most of the italic writing is the ending to **_**Heaven and Hell**_**, as you will read. It is on my top ten favorite scenes list-between Dean and Sam's fight in **_**Tall Tales**_** and Dean jumping into the muddy river in the **_**Pilot**_**. I would give you a complete list, but I don't want to take up more space.**

**Bye…**

**********************

Dean had fought a ton of different creatures in his life, killed a hell of a lot more, but he had never actually fought one of these. Cass didn't count; he wasn't trying to kill Dean when Dean tried to kill him. And Uriel, albeit getting in a few lucky shots, hadn't been able to do enough damage to really hurt him.

Sometimes he really wished Castiel was just a phone call away. _That would be awesome, _was his last thought before he developed the ability to fly and slammed into a stone wall, everything instantly going black…

***************

**3 days earlier…**

_As curious as Sam was regarding what Alastair meant, about how Dean 'had promise', he refused to ask. It was obviously something Dean didn't want to discuss, and no amount of probing would help him. So, he just accepted the beer Dean gave him, nodded his thanks, and opened it. Dean opened his own, flicking the lid across the abandon road they had parked against. Both took a swig at the same time, Dean leaning against the car._

_ "I can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said a smile in his voice._

_ Sam let out a small laugh, "Again." They clinked their bottles together, a silent toast to their continuing existence. It was quiet for a moment, both savoring the peace, and then Dean said something that took Sam by surprise. "I know you heard him."_

_ "Who?" Sam questioned having a vague notion who his brother was talking about._

_ "Alastair, what he said," Dean replied keeping his back to Sam, "about how I 'had promise.'"_

_ Sam couldn't believe his ears, was his brother actually talking to him? Not wanting to get his hopes up, he instead said, "Dean, I'm damn curious, but you're not talking about Hell and I'm not pushing."_

_ Dean took a swig of beer, for reasons Sam couldn't even begin to fathom. He, too, took a drink, but just to do something with his hands. "It wasn't four months, you know." Sam froze, unable to really comprehend what was going on. "What?" he questioned, glancing at his brother._

_ "It was four months up here," Dean continued, "but down there…I don't know, time's different." There was a slight pause, "It was more like forty years."_

_ "My God," Sam whispered at a loss for what to really say. _Forty years? Forty years in hell_, he thought feeling a new wave of anger towards Lilith_.

_ "They, uh… They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you… Until there was nothing left." Dean trailed off, but started up almost immediately, "And then suddenly, I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start all over again." It pained Sam to hear his brother talk about Hell, but it hurt more that Dean was trying to sound casual about it; like it was a fricking vacation. "And Alastair, at the end of every day, every one, he would come over and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack…" another short pause, "…if I put souls on. If I started the torture. And every day I told him to stick it where the sun shines." Sam could practically hear the other shoe start to drop. He was about to get a peek inside his brother's mind, one he wasn't sure he wanted to see. But there seemed to be no stopping Dean, a levee had broken and he was bound and determined to keep talking, "For thirty years I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't," Dean whispered the last two words. Sam could hear the tears threatening to come, could feel his own start to sting his own eyes. "Then I got off that rack. God help me I got off it and I started ripping 'em apart." His brother paused again, "I lost count how many souls…" Dean trailed off, sniffling. "The things that I did to them…"_

_ "Dean," Sam tried, pinching the bridge of his nose and clearing his throat. "Look Dean, you held on for thirty years. That's longer than anyone would have." He didn't want to hear his brother's story anymore, not if it was causing him this much pain._

_ Dean sniffled again, Sam watching as he ran a hand down his face. "How I feel…" he wasn't even holding onto the tears anymore. "This... Inside me. I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." The bottle slipped from Dean's grasp, bouncing off his boot and spilling beer all over his jean. It clattered as it fell to the ground, cracking against the road. He covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking._

_Sam reached out, his hand resting on his brother's trembling shoulder. Dean jerked away from the touch, giving one final sniff. He wiped the tears away and said, "You wanted into my mind. Are you satisfied now?" _

_ Before Sam could answer, Dean walked around the car and stopped at his door. His hand was on the handle, eyes glued to the road. He took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "We should go." Keeping his comments to himself, Sam nodded and took one last swig of beer. He slid off the hood, feet touching the ground, and headed toward the passenger side. Both entered the car at the same time, Dean turning the engine over. They were back on the road in a matter of minutes._

It had been a week since Dean's second roadside confession. Sam had always ranked the first confession in the top ten-always in the first spot. But after this second one-after he had listened to his brother's horrible account, after Dean managed to summon a fountain of tears instead of his usual one or two-Sam knew the first had been knocked down a peg.

When Dean wasn't drinking himself into a coma, he was scouring papers and websites for a new hunt. They had done two so far, back-to-back, both exhausting them mentally and physically. Sam would have loved to take a day off, but that would result in telling Dean to slow down. And Sam was pretty sure hunting was the only thing keeping his brother together.

Right now, Dean was sitting by himself in a booth, Sam's laptop in front of him. Sam stood by the counter, watching his brother while he waited for his change. He had essentially paid for two cups of coffee and a half eaten plate of toast. Dean hadn't eaten anything, he wasn't exactly hungry, and coffee was free refills. A whole two-ninety-seven. He paid with a five, his change should be already in his hand, but the waitress had to get a new roll of pennies from the back. He didn't even care about the two dollars and three cents; it wasn't like he was going to need it anytime soon.

But it was either wait for the change, or sit through his brother's pondering. '_Three missing people in Denver' _or _'Five deaths in Madison.'_ Neither sounded remotely supernatural to Sam, both probably done by a human, but Dean needed something to keep his mind preoccupied. So, Sam would follow him into a hunt, one that probably wasn't anything more than a serial killer-something they definitely did not take care of-just to keep his brother from completely losing his mind. He was so not looking forward to the upcoming week.

He turned his back, the waitress finally appearing. She was blonde, a fake blonde but a blonde nonetheless, and had an aura around her that screamed '_I get what I want and like it.'_ Sam hated girls like that, they rarely had any personality. But she didn't seem to think that, trying to flirt with him as she handed him his change. He smiled politely, turning his back on her. He slammed his elbow into the counter, Dean standing a few inches from him, his arm going numb.

"You scared the crap out of me," Sam said rubbing his sore elbow. He tried not to take in his brother's haggard appearance, the dark circles a cause for alarm. Sam knew he didn't look any better, far from it actually, but he was more worried about Dean.

"Fifteen murders, occurring over the past month," Dean said and headed back to their booth. Sam followed, stashing the whole two dollar bills and three pennies in his pocket. Dean turned the computer toward him, Sam reading the news paper headline: **Killer Still at Large: Fifteen Dead in Indiana Town.**

"It could be a serial killer," Sam stated trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. He scanned the article, coming across a few eyebrow raising phrases. _'All the victims seem to be criminals on parole or citizens who have had questionable backgrounds.' 'Each victim has no trace of a wound-defensive or otherwise.' '…no reason to be dead, at all.'_ The first phrase reminded Sam of Father Gregory and Nurse Glockner. Both vigilante spirits bringing down the corrupted. The second and third phrases, however, puzzled him more. No wounds, no reason to be dead… it was definitely strange.

"That's a day and a half drive," Sam pointed out wondering if his brother could make the drive. Even jacked up on seven cups of coffee, he still looked half asleep.

"Then we'd better get cracking," Dean responded, ignoring the worried look Sam flashed him. He shut the laptop, stashing it into Sam's bag. It was a weird reversal of their roles, Dean doing the research to keep them busy while Sam went along with it.

Sam pulled his jacket on, picking his messenger bag up off the table. He shouldered it, watching as his brother dug around his coat pocket for his keys. It took Dean a full minute to realize Sam had the keys.

"Can I have my keys," he asked holding his hand out. Sam almost refused to hand them over but changed his mind at the last moment. He dug them out of his jeans, dropping them into his brother's hands.

Dean turned, heading toward the door. Sam quickly followed, his computer bag bouncing against his leg. He still wasn't sure if he should trust Dean behind the wheel, but there wasn't much he could do or say. He had given his brother the keys, whatever happened was on him. _As long as we don't crash I'm good,_ Sam thought sliding into the passenger seat. _As long as we don't crash…_

****************

**This story is inspired by **_**Houses of the Holy**_**, and**__**every episode about the fallen angels. Those angels are my favorite.**

**I'm going to leave you with one word: PUDDING!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for this chapter's tardiness. I had a severe case of writer's block, but I am sure I have broken free. So here's hoping I get chapters out faster from here on out.**

**Thanks to all the people reading this and let me know what you think. So, catch you in chapter three and PEACE…**

*********************

Contrary to Sam's worries, Dean did not crash the car. He did, however, go twenty above the speed limit. It helped keep his mind off of things he would rather not dwell on. It was bad enough his subconscious kept taking him back to that day, back to his confession, back to the fact that he did not tell Sam everything, back…

_Knock it off_, he snapped at his overworked brain. His knuckles stuck out and turned white as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He just had to keep driving, keep his mind on the task at hand, not think about anything. He pressed his foot to the floor, the Impala's speedometer creeping a few more notches above the average fifty-five.

"Humph," Sam said causing Dean to throw him a quick glance.

"Humph? Humph what?" What's so interesting?" The phrase 'Humph' was never reassuring in their line of work. It could mean a ton of things: '_Humph someone left a package on the front porch,' _or '_Humph, there's a giant demon sitting behind you. Maybe it wants to kill you._ 'Humph' was a tricky word: a tricky, evil word.

"This wasn't the first time this thing struck," the youngest Winchester responded scanning his computer. "Every few months, in a new state, a few dozen people will end up dead. All with questionable pasts, you know criminal types, and all the same way. No identifiable marks, no reason to be dead."

"When did these killings all start?"

"Um… I can't be sure of the exact date, but it was sometime in the early fall…"

"Let me guess, early September?" Dean asked keeping his eyes locked on the road.

"Mid-way… Oh. Dean, I doubt it has anything to do…"

"Let's just drop it," Dean replied wishing for once that his car went faster. Sam sighed, but let it go. Instead his eyes locked on the speedometer, and he made a sound that was a cross between clearing his throat and scoffing.

"Going a little fast aren't you?" he asked trying and failing to sound nonchalant. Instead of replying, Dean continued to drive.

Sam had told him it would be a day and a half drive, but Dean managed to make it in half a day. Driving fast had its perks, also its consequences, but Dean had come accustomed to driving fast and knew when to avoid a cop. This time was no different.

He pulled up to, yet, another motel. A gypsy lifestyle was something he had grown accustomed to, but it could also grow tiring. Sometimes he wished for a normal life, a life without angels and demons, death… just normalcy. _Too bad it's too late for that_, he thought bitterly throwing his door open. He didn't bother waking Sam, who had fallen asleep at their last stop, instead gently closing the door and heading toward the office.

A woman was exiting, holding the door open for him. She flashed him a small smile when he thanked her, her bluish-gray eyes sweeping him up and down. He thought she looked familiar, really familiar, but he couldn't place a name to her face. He did take in her pale features, brown hair, and dark, stormy colored eyes before the door closed separating her from him. Shaking his head, remembering the fact that everyone had a twin and that girl could just look like someone he hooked up with, he headed toward the desk.

It took him ten minutes for him to get registered for the night, the night manager having to mess with his computer several times. The guy mentioned something about having 'bugs' in the system from the day manager and his obsession with 'adult entertainment.' Dean knew what an excessive amount of downloaded porn could do to a computer, after hearing Sam bitch about it for several hours, and used to always found it kind of funny. Now, it was just plain annoying.

"Here you go," the manager finally said handing Dean a set of keys and his credit card back. "Sorry about that. I'd fire him, but he's my brother and our mother owns this place. It sucks sometimes, working with my sibling."

"I know what you mean," Dean replied before leaving the office, the door closing behind him. He headed back to the Impala finding Sam still asleep, his face smashed against the window, breath fogging the glass. It was kind of funny, giving Dean an idea.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, not even sure he last did this, and snapped a picture of the scene. It had just become his new background. He stashed his phone in his pocket, heading toward his door, but froze when he felt someone watching him. He turned, his eyes catching another pair staring at him from behind a curtain of a nearby room. The blue-gray orbs were gone the moment they were caught, replaced by tan fabric.

As weird as it was, Dean let it go. He had seen weirder things in his life and really didn't need to add another. Instead he slid behind the wheel of his car, moving it closer to their room. As he turned the motor off, nudging his brother awake, he couldn't help but think, _here comes another sleepless night_. And it would be. Every night he would awake from dreams of torturing souls, dreams worse than the ones where he, himself, was tortured, feeling a momentary joyous swoop before guilty waves crashed down on him. He hated them, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Yes, he could tell Sam, but his brother already looked at him different after he admitted he tortured souls. How would Sam look at him if he knew that he enjoyed it? Actually had a sick, pleasure run through him every time he made someone new scream. _"Do you hear the screams, Dean. Aren't they like music to your ears…"_

"Dean," a voice said, snapping him back to reality. He glanced over at his brother, trying to shake the chills that one quote sent down his spine. "Would you like me to get the bags?" Sam was giving him a worried look, one Dean knew he didn't deserve.

"No, I'll get them," he said quickly, pulling the keys from the ignition and opening his door. He headed toward the back of the car, suppressing any other memories that may attempt to rear their ugly heads.

"Can I have the room key?" Sam asked, closing his door gently. Dean tossed him the key without looking at him, opening the trunk to separate himself from his brother's face. He could sense Sam looking at him, despite the metal barricade, before he turned and headed toward the room. _I can handle this_, he told himself, anger with himself for allowing the memories to float to the surface. He couldn't let it do it again, and he wouldn't.

Once composed, he collected the bags and slammed the trunk. He headed toward the room, once again aware of someone watching him. This time he didn't look for the familiar gray-blue eyes, just ignored them and closed the motel door behind him. he'd deal with his apparent creepy stalker in the morning…


	3. Chapter 3

**I reposted this because my page break disappeared. Sorry**

**Supernatural**

Sam had his feet up on the tiny coffee table in their motel room, computer resting across his lap, trying to get more information on their new case. The TV was turned to some fishing channel, the fisherman catching a breed of fish Sam wasn't even going to try and identify. It was one of only five channels, Dean having flipped through each one sixteen times before he stopped on fishing.

Sam glanced over at his brother, who had fallen asleep a few moments into the show. It had to be the longest Dean had slept in a very long time. It did him good, getting some sleep. Lord knew he needed it.

Giving the research up as a bad job, closing his computer lid with a quiet snap, Sam placed his feet back on the floor. He set his computer on the now vacated table and stood. He stretched, hoping to work out some kinks, and turned to face his brother again. Gently as he could, he pulled Dean's legs onto the couch and removed his boots. His brother stirred slightly, but otherwise stayed asleep.

_Thank God_, Sam thought sighing and walking across the room. He pulled a blanket off the closest bed, crossing the room again, and draped it over his brother's prone figure. Figuring he had a good half hour before nightmares pulled Dean from sleep, Sam headed toward the door. He pulled his jacket off the back of a chair and left the room as quietly as possible.

He leaned against the closed door for a second, pulling his phone from his pocket. He had shut it off when he was around Dean, trying to avoid having to deal with her. Figuring he'd better turn it on if he were going to take a walk, wondering how many voicemails she had left, he brought the electronic to life.

As he suspected, there were sixteen missed calls. Not really wanting to hear them, he replaced his phone in his pocket and pushed himself away from the door. He started away from the motel, pulling his jacket tighter against him as a cool breeze blew past him.

It wasn't a big town they were in, barely populated a thousand people, so Sam had enough faith that he wasn't about to get lost. He shoved his hands in his pocket when he stopped at the sidewalk, checking both ways to make sure no one was about to hit him-which was pretty stupid seeing as it was three in the morning and he doubted anyone was actually awake-and turned left leaving the motel behind him.

As he walked he let his mind wander. He thought about Dean, about how his brother would probably continue to let guilt eat away at him until there was nothing left. It wasn't the first time Dean had blamed himself for things beyond his control, and it most definitely wouldn't be the last.

If Sam thought about it, he had to admit that Dean's decision to torture souls was entirely his choice, but if he hadn't of said 'yes' Alastair would have kept pushing and pushing until Dean cracked. Granted, he only had to hold out for another ten years, or one month, before the angels pulled him out. But Sam couldn't imagine spending thirty years, Dean's whole life, getting ripped open, sliced up, carved like a Thanksgiving Turkey, while being taunted by a demon-who, frankly, could do with a good ass kicking-on a daily basis. He was torn between wanting to be angry with his brother for agreeing to something so heinous, and wanting to pull him into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay and that he didn't blame him.

Ringing pulled him back to reality, making him jump. He really didn't want to answer his phone, his luck it would be the one person he didn't want to talk to, but it could also be Dean or Bobby so he had to. With a sigh, he pulled his phone from his coat pocket. Dean's name flashed back at him, Sam's cue to answer the phone.

"Dean?"

"_Where are you_?" his brother grumbled, the unmistakable sound of him scratching his head following.

"I took a walk. I'm, like, ten minutes from the motel."

"_Oh, okay_." Dean was quiet for a moment, making Sam wonder if he had hung up, before he cleared his throat and said, "_I told you this would happen if you kept listening to that pansy shit you call music_."

"At least it's music. Not a bunch of twelve hour guitar solos wrapped around three minutes of lyrics," Sam retorted, playing along. There was no doubt Dean had had another nightmare, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but knowing Dean like Sam did his brother didn't want to talk about it.

"_Shut up_," Dean grumbled a forced chuckle in his voice.

"I'm heading back right now, okay."

"_Jeez, Sam, you don't have to treat me like I'm a six-year-old_." Even Dean's sarcasm was forced, making Sam really wish Dean didn't always need to keep his 'game face' on. It was crap, he had said it before, but his brother continually tried to fool everyone.

"Shut up." Sam hung up seconds later, the motel coming into view. He headed across the parking lot. Their room number caught his eye, along with a pair of eyes watching him through a crack in a curtain, three rooms down from their own.

Those eyes were so familiar, so very familiar, that his shoulder involuntarily jerked in response. _"I'm not going to kill him. He's my ticket out of here,_"_ a blond had said while she held a gun on Dean._

"Nina?" Sam whispered watching the eyes disappear behind the curtain. He raced toward the room, intending to hammer on the door until she answered, but froze when she opened the door.

She had dyed her hair, her face had tanned some, but other than that she was who he had thought she was. She was the same woman who kidnapped and dropped him and Dean into the middle of a New England forest to hunt them. She was, also, the same woman who took a swan dive into a river with rushing water seconds after pulling a semi-conscious Dean deeper into the woods and away from Sam. She had physically plagued their lives for a few days, but her mere presence stuck with them for several weeks; especially after she called Dean to inform him she was, in fact, still alive.

"Hey, Sam. It's so good to see you," she said with a small smile.

"Can't say the same," Sam replied giving her a disgusted look. "What the hell are you doing here, Nina?" Instead of answering, Nina Horton flashed him a bigger smile and closed her room's door.

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

"Nina?"

"Yes."

"Nina Horton?"

"Yeah, Dean, that's what I said."

"After two years, why would she suddenly show up now?"

"I don't know."

Dean watched as his brother paced back and forth, wearing a hole in the ugly, mustard, yellow carpet. He was chewing on his thumb, working to loosen a hang nail Dean had noticed earlier. It was Sam's coping mechanism, his way of solving problems. And it was annoying the crap out of Dean.

"Hey, will ya sit down. You're making me nervous," Dean said grabbing his brother's arm and yanking him onto the couch next to him. He wasn't exactly happy with Nina's sudden return, either, but he wasn't acting like the world just ended. And he had more reason to than Sam. It wasn't Sam who saw her face in his dreams for several weeks after their meeting; didn't have to watch as she continuously fell into that river and got dragged downstream. Sam didn't have to hear her voice circle his head, those same two sentences-both her real last words and dream Nina's: "_Nothing gives me more pleasure than to know that I have gotten to you" _and _"You were the one I never killed."_ She had plagued their lives both physically and mentally, but none more than Dean's. And this time he was hell bent on getting answers out of her.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam's voice brought him back to reality. He wasn't even aware that he had stood up, had put his jacket on, that he actually had his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going to confront the bitch," he replied throwing the door open. He froze when he found Nina standing in the doorway, an amused smirk playing across her face.

"If I knew how excited you'd be to see me, Dean, I would have stopped by sooner," she said as she stepped around him, overlooking the fact that he had not invited her in. "Well, isn't anybody going to offer a lady a drink?"

"A lady?" Dean snapped finding his voice. He slammed the door, turning to see Nina sitting at the table shoved against the wall. "You are far from being a lady."

"Last time I checked, Dean, I was a lady. No demon possessing me, no shapeshifter taking my shape, nothing out of the ordinary about me…"

"Except you kill people," Sam said under his breath.

"Used to, Sammy, used to," Nina responded throwing him a quick look.

"Used to? What, you decided killing people was boring?" Sam threw out, sarcasm lacing each word.

"What do you kill now?" Dean continued sounding equally sarcastic. "Plants? Aliens? Neisse?"

"Ha, ha," Nina replied sounding bored. "I'm hunting the supernatural again, Smartasses."

"You're here hunting the same thing we are?" now Sam was curious. Dean was just waiting for his brother to geek out, despite his dislike toward Nina, and start asking her what she has come up with. Comparing notes about a creature they have, yet, to identify.

"Not exactly," Nina replied clasping her hands in her lap and letting her eyes travel to the floor. Nina was many things-a manipulative bitch, a murderer, cocky, a waste of space-but withdrawn didn't seem to be one of them. It made Dean, begrudgingly, a little curious, too.

"Not exactly…" Sam let his voice trail off, giving her an opening to continue.

She bit her lip, keeping her eyes downcast, and said, "It's about my sister."

"Sister?" Dean remembered Nina's brother, or the fact that Ethan would have shot him if Bobby hadn't killed him, but he couldn't recall her having a sister.

"You mean Alison?" But, of course, Sam knew exactly who she's talking about. Dean just didn't know how. He threw his brother a questioning look and he said, "Don't you remember? Josh told us about her family a few days after he, Jeff, and Bobby pulled us from the woods."

A fleeting image hit him of Josh Michaels-younger brother to Jefferson and a third of the rescue team that had found him and Sam in the woods-telling them about the Hortons before they had parted ways after the ordeal, but he couldn't quite remember what had been said. Dean really had to remember to pay attention next time someone went into long tirades about psychos and their families.

"She's missing," Nina continued before Dean could respond. "We were banishing a poltergeist terrorizing a retirement home in Ohio. We were planning on staying in town a few more days afterward, she had fractured her ankle and wanted to get it looked at, and I had left to get some food and aspirin. When I returned to the room she was gone. No note, no phone calls, nothing. And if you knew my sister, like I do, you'd know she'd call if she was in trouble."

"And we care, why?" Dean said getting a quick glare from both Nina and, surprisingly, his brother.

"Because she's been missing since September. I have been trying to find her and this town is the closest I have come in almost three months. I was figuring I would be looking for her alone but…"

"No," Dean interrupted pulling his jacket off and throwing it onto his bed.

"But…"

"Dean, it's her sister," Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, but how do we know this is even true. She could be stringing us along, trying to get our help, just to finish what she started two years ago."

"Because it's Al. I wouldn't lie about it. Alison is all I have since your friend killed Ethan!" her voice had become increasingly louder, ending in her getting to her feet and screaming the last part at Dean.

"If Bobby hadn't of killed that psycho than I'd be dead," Dean snapped taking a step toward her.

"I wouldn't have let him," Nina said quietly, averting her eyes.

"Oh right, I almost forget, you decided to spare my life. And why was that again?"

Nina met his eyes again, the blue-gray orbs swimming with tears. She took a deep breath and said, "You don't want to help me, fine. I thought you two helped people, it's all I ever hear about, but I guess everyone was wrong." She headed toward the door, pushing past Dean.

Sam caught his eye, flashing him a pleading look. Dean shook his head once. The look turned full blown 'puppy dog.' He sighed and said, "Nina, we'll help."

"Really?" she had frozen at the door, hand still on the knob.

"Yes, but under three conditions."

It was her turn to sigh but, begrudgingly, she said, "What?"

"One: you get no weapons. Two: you only hunt the thing that has your sister. And three: if you even attempt to break rule one or two I will personally kill you. Do we have a deal?" he turned to face her, watching as she kept her back to him and struggled to make a decision. Her sister's safety must have won out because she sighed again and said, "Fine."

"Perfect. Now tell us what you have?"

"Not much," she replied honestly turning around. "Only that this town, like two others, has had several mysterious deaths over the course of a month. And that Alison was spotted, in a crowd three days ago."

"Spotted like how?" Sam asked getting to his feet and moving over to his brother and Nina.

"Newspaper," Nina replied pulling a clipping from her jacket pocket. She handed it to Sam, watching as he looked at it. Dean glanced over his brother's shoulder, looking at the clipping himself. It was of a crowd of people, gathered around a crime scene. A blonde had been circled, standing in the middle of the onlookers, wearing a solemn look on her face. It reminded Dean of the looks Cass threw him when the angel was around. But that wasn't possible; Nina's sister couldn't be one of them.

"Sam doesn't she remind you of someone we know?" he asked glancing at his brother. It took him a moment to see it, but when recognition crossed his face Dean knew he found it.

"Yeah, but some people do wear those looks," Sam pointed out. "I mean half that crowd looks that way."

"But none of them are also concentrating on the body like Alison," Dean muttered.

"It can't be one of them, though. Could it?"

"What?" Nina butted in, sounding frustrated that she was out of the loop. She grabbed the clipping from their hands, looking at her sister and trying to determine what they were talking about.

"Nina, we think your sister might be harboring an angel," Sam replied quickly, like ripping a bandage off a wound.

"An angel?" wide eyes met both of theirs, or so Dean thought, but a closer look told him they were looking past them. He spun around, rolling his eyes when he realized what Nina was looking at.

"Nice seeing you, again, Cass," he said meeting the blue eyes of the celestial that pulled him from Hell. Behind him stood Uriel, looking as disgruntled as ever that he had to pay earth another visit. Dean had a feeling the dark skinned angel was even angrier with the present company. Anna would be dead if it wasn't for him and Sam helping her get her grace back, thus allowing her to escape.

"Dean, have you found her, yet," Cass asked ignoring Dean's greeting.

"Who?" Dean asked giving the angel a confused look.

"Our sister, Acacia. She's behind these deaths."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize immensely for the tardiness of this chapter. I know there is no excuse for being absent for two months. So, sorry and I really hope I didn't scare the few readers I have away.**

**Anyway, thanks for the support of this story. I do not own anyone remotely recognizable and I really hope to catch you in the next chapter (let's hope it doesn't take as long as this one)**

**So, please let me know what you think and peace out…**

**P.S. I'm sorry for the lack of page breaks in the previous chapters. I had them, but they ended up disappearing on me. I'll try to re-post the chapters with my new page breaks. That is if I ever get around to it.**

**Sorry again**

**Bye…**

_**Supernatural**_

Acacia: another angel; a crazy angel, but another angel nonetheless. It made sense if Sam thought about it. He had seen firsthand how an angel's powers worked. Hell, he experienced it once when Cass used the supernatural stunner. A touch to the forehead was all it took and he was down for a short nap.

Castiel and Uriel hadn't stayed long after delivering their message. Just long enough to inform the Winchesters and Nina-by default-that Acacia was cloaking her whereabouts and they'd be back when she was located. Once gone, Nina rounded on both Dean and Sam.

"Someone needs to tell me what the hell's going on."

"Angels are real and as you can see, dicks," Dean replied walking away from her, taking a seat on his bed.

"Angels are real?" Nina whispered glancing back and forth between the two brothers.

"That's what I said."

"And they're friends with you?"

"I believe I said they're dicks."

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better," Nina muttered sitting at the table again. "And this Acacia, she's possessing my sister?"

"Angels don't possess people," Sam said quickly, or at least he didn't think they did. It didn't seem like them to actually possess someone. They probably had to ask first and, most definitely, get the consent of the host. It'd be what separates them from their polar opposites: Demons. "They sorta co-exist.

"Fine, co-existing then. This angel is co-existing with my sister?"

"Cass once said his vessel prayed to be an angel," Dean cut in.

"I don't really care, okay," Nina snapped. "My sister is living with some psycho angel in her. A psycho angel who is using her to commit these murders. Something Alison never condones. I mean, she gets upset when she kills a supernatural being. Now she's forced to kill innocent…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I wouldn't say they're innocent," Dean interrupted. "I mean, most of them have murdered, raped, beat, attacked, and who knows what else. If you ask me, this angel is taking out sinners."

"And you think my sister should go through this? You think she should be some pawn for some angel who is trying to rid the world of evil? Is that it?"

"I never said that."

"GUYS," Sam exclaimed cutting Nina's next words off. He was getting a little sick of their bickering, and was so close to comparing them to an old, married couple. Not only would that result in a fist to the face by Dean, he was pretty sure Nina would attempt to get a few licks in, too.

"What?" both snapped simultaneously, looking directly at Sam.

"Maybe we should try and find Acacia instead of acting like six year olds," Sam suggested figuring downsizing their ages was the safer route.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Dean asked glancing at his brother. "Drive around in the Impala with our heads hanging out the windows, calling out to the psycho angel. Maybe she'll be nice enough to appear in our car. Or, hey, we could walk the streets whistling for her. 'Here, Acacia. Here girl…'"

"Or we could ask around," Nina said quickly, interrupting Dean's sarcastic tirade. "It seems easier than anything you came up with." She threw a quick look at Dean, a small smile on her face.

"_It seems easier than anything you came up with_," Dean mocked under his breath. "Fine, then we'll start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is," Nina replied getting to her feet. She checked her watch, mentally doing the math, before heading toward the door. "I hope you don't have an anti-Nina rule on your car. I don't exactly have one." And she was gone, the door closing behind her.

"There ain't no way she's sitting in my car," Dean muttered under his breath. Sam rolled his eyes, deciding it was better if he kept his comments to himself. It was already going to be a long day tomorrow, he didn't need to add Dean's wrath to it.

"Let's just get some sleep, then we'll deal with her in the morning," he suggested heading toward his bed.

"It'd be easier just to shoot her now," Dean muttered lying back. Once again Sam choice not to reply just threw his brother a quick smile and turned out the light.

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

Two and a half days, they searched two and a half days, and Dean had had enough of the small town. He didn't want to hear anymore stories about how Miss Mable, Margo, Mauve looked like the girl in the picture when she was younger. Or how the town drunk would, his words not Dean's, 'hit that' if he ever saw Alison. It was just a string of dead ends, each one more frustrating than the next. Searching for Alison Horton was like searching for Waldo at a 'Where's Waldo' convention. And searching alongside Nina didn't make it any better.

He and Sam decided splitting up would be the most logical choice. Except, Dean didn't want Nina by herself at any time. Nor did he want her left alone with his brother. This meant that she was his, for lack of a better term, 'shadow' for the duration of the search. It sucked out loud and then some.

"Stop popping your gum," Dean snarled for the third time, the sharp snapping of a popped bubble hitting his ears. Nina went through more gum than most teenager girls.

"Sorry, I pop my gum when I'm frustrated," Nina replied leaning against the brick wall outside the police station. It was their last resort, the only thing all three agreed on. They were waiting for Sam, who was three minutes late, so they could go over their plan one last time. It wasn't like his brother to not call if he was going to be late, unless Sam stopped by the library and was stuck in a book. Time seemed to escape his geek of a brother when there was anything remotely nerdy in his reach. He just prayed that was the reason as he looked around, once again, for the gargantuan, lanky form of his brother.

"Dean." Nina slapped the hunter in the arm to get his attention.

"What," he snapped letting his eyes snap back to her.

"That." She pointed, making Dean follow her finger. Standing in the shadows of an alleyway, or whatever passes for an alleyway in a small town, stood the one person they had been searching for, for two and a half days too many.

"Allie," Nina called racing across the street.

"Nina." Dean reached out, barely missing her jacket. He glanced around for his brother, sighing when he didn't see him, and quickly chased after the bane of his existence. He just hoped Sam showed up before anything remotely bad happened.

_**Supernatural**_

Sam was just rounding the corner, nose buried in his notes, when he heard his brother shout. He glanced up in time to see Dean fly through the air and slam into the side of the post office. He landed on his right side and stayed down.

"Dean," Sam called stashing his notes in his pocket and racing across the road. He was within three feet of his brother when someone else crashed into him. The impact sent both him and the body to the ground, both ending up in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ow," Nina's voice sounded somewhere in the tangle of limbs.

"Hold on," Sam grunted trying to untangle himself. It was a waste of six seconds, but finally they were apart. Sam pushed himself to his feet, offering his hand to Nina. She took it, allowing him to pull her up.

"What the hell?" Sam asked rushing to his brother's side.

"We found Alison. Or Acacia," Nina said kneeling next to Sam.

"Where is she?" Sam asked glancing over his shoulder for the angel.

"I don't know. She threw me after tossing Dean like a rag doll and now she's…" Nina glanced over her shoulder, also, seeing nothing.

"What happened before she attacked you?" Sam asked returning his attention to his brother. He let his hands ghost over Dean's head, feeling a knot just above Dean's ear. Red, sticky, warm liquid came smeared across his fingertips as he touched the wound.

"Um, she… Do you think we can move before she comes back," Nina suggested once again glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam replied standing. He grabbed his brother's right arm, pulling all 175 pounds of deadweight up. He had a feeling he would have dropped him if Nina hadn't gotten her shoulder under Dean's left side and helped. The difference in height would be a small problem, but Sam was sure they would manage.

Both he and Nina started walking-Dean propped up between them-but froze when Alison/Acacia appeared in front of them.

"Nina," Sam started quietly, ducking under his brother's arm. "Take Dean back to the car as fast as you can.

"What about you?" Nina asked voice strained with the effort of keeping Dean up.

"Just go," Sam said readying himself for a fight. He heard Nina hesitate for a fraction of a second, but finally she started moving away from him and the angel. All Sam needed to do was distract Acacia for a few seconds, just long enough for Nina to get Dean back to the car.

Normally, he wouldn't condone hitting a girl. If there was one thing John Winchester drilled into his boys' heads from an early age, it was to never, under any circumstances non-supernatural related, hit a girl. Alison Horton was a girl, Acacia was a psycho angel. He was pretty confident his dad's rule didn't apply here.

He threw a punch, realizing once his fist was in motion that it was quite possibly the stupidest idea he had ever had. He was either going to hit the angel and break his hand, again, or the angel was going to avoid the hit and knock him out with the freaky angel KO power. But there was no way he could stop what was already in motion, Newton's first law and all, and just hoped it was the latter. Unfortunately for him, it was neither option.

Acacia grabbed his fist, squeezing hard enough for Sam to hear three unpleasantly, painful popping sounds. She pulled Sam to her. The hunter had to admit even though he was a head taller than her it was still intimidating as hell.

"I smell the sin on you," she said sniffing him. "It reeks on you just as it had on the other two. Murder, sex, violence all wrapped up in a neat little bow. But…" she sniffed him again, her grip tightening on Sam's hand. He could literally feel another knuckle pop. The pain was excruciating, almost to point of him passing out. "There's something tainting you, something that wasn't on the other two. It's faint, but it's there." She shoved Sam away, letting him fall to the ground. He cradled his broken hand to his chest, the appendage throbbing with pain.

"I've heard of you, Sam Winchester. Heard what Azazel did to you when you were young." She walked toward him, crouching down to his eye level. "You face evil on a daily basis, yet you use the gift someone evil gave you."

"Not anymore," Sam said pushing himself up onto his knees. "I gave it up." His hand was pulsing with pain, yet he tried to ignore it. He had to keep Acacia talking, just long enough for Dean and Nina to get away.

"Don't worry, Sam, you got your wish. I lost interest in those two sinners the moment you showed up." He was momentarily surprised Acacia answered his thought, until he remembered angels came equipped with the ability to read minds, also.

_Hey, at least I achieved my goal,_ he thought as he was hauled to his feet. Sam tried to fight the angel, but she stunned him by slamming his body into the post office's stone exterior. The air was knocked out of his lungs on impact, his vision graying for a few seconds.

"I believe the world will be safer with you out of the way," Acacia said resting her left hand on Sam's forehead. A slight pressure began to build just between his eyes, equivalent to when he used to get visions. It had been a good two years since he even remotely thought about his visions…

All thought cut off suddenly as the pressure began to build. He couldn't see anymore, unsure if his eyes were closed or if he had gone blind. There was a ringing in his ears, cutting off all sound. Hell, even the pain in his hand vanished. He was sure he was going to die, again. And this time Dean wouldn't be there to bring him back. But just as the pressure was reaching its crescendo, it suddenly cut off.

Sam dropped to the cement sidewalk, sound rushing back through his ears. He so wanted to see who saved him, but his head was too weak to lift. Unconsciousness was calling him, beckoning him with open arms. He wasn't sure he could have fought it if he wanted to. So giving in, the last thing he heard was the sound of flapping wings…


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this in a rush, hoping to get further along in my story, and apologize if it sucks.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, hi. I'm sorry this took so long, but I just couldn't quite figure out whose point-of-view to put this in. I eventually landed on Dean and I hope this doesn't disappoint too much.**

**Please let me know what you think, I'm not sure if I should continue this story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks to any and all support**

**Gotta Go…**

_**Supernatural**_

His head was killing him when he came to, the smell of familiar leather hitting his nose. He felt movement under him, tires on road, and heard someone continually whisper, "I have to go back. I have to go back."

"What?" Dean tried to say, but was pretty sure it came out as a groan. It did get the desired effect her wanted, a small yelp that sent a spike of pain through his head and a squeal of tires. He was grabbed before he could fall forward, the hand unfamiliar and causing him to open his eyes.

"What the hell?" he whispered looking around the Impala, trying to remember what happened.

"You hit your head," a familiar voice said making Dean attempt to turn toward it. Of course, even thinking about moving his head hurt, so he was forced to glance at her in his periphery.

"Why are you driving my car?" he asked Nina as she began driving again.

"Sam told me to."

"And where is he?"

"I'm going to get… Oh, my God." The car jerked to a stop again, spilling Dean's lower body onto the floor of his Impala. Without so much as helping him, Nina threw the door open and tore out of the car.

"Hey," Dean called, painfully pulling himself back onto his seat. Pushing his pain to the back of his mind, he turned his head and looked out the window. His vision blurred slightly, taking a second to slide back into focus. What he saw had him fumbling for the door handle.

Nina was trying to lug his oversized brother up, 180 plus pounds of deadweight too much for her to handle. Finally, pushing the door open, ignoring the fact that everything was spinning like an out of control merry-go-round, Dean pulled himself from the car. His balance wavered, his legs almost gave out, but sheer stubbornness kept him up and he stumbled toward his brother and Nina.

"I don't…think you…" Nina attempted to gasp out, sinking to the ground with Sam's added weight.

"Shut up," Dean snapped sinking to his knees next to his brother. Other than being a little too pale and some blood leaking from his ears, he looked like he was sleeping. But Sam was never this still in sleep, neither of them were. Something bad definitely happened.

"Look, I don't know if you can…" Nina started again, but Dean ignored her, grabbing his brother's wrist. There was a slow, steady pulse. So he was alive, that was something.

"Sam," Dean started lightly tapping his brother's face. "Sammy, wake up." He didn't get the response he was hoping for. In fact, he didn't get a response at all. Dean let his hand ghost over the back of his brother's head, looking for any kind of injury, but found nothing remotely helpful.

"We've gotta get him back to the car," Nina was saying, but Dean wasn't really paying attention to her. He had to get his brother to open his eyes. It was the only thing that would reassure Dean, the only thing.

Like someone was listening to his prayers, or he had finally gotten a stroke of good luck, Sam groaned.

"Sam." Dean leaned in close, hoping it wasn't a trick of his ears. It wasn't, his brother's eyelids fluttered a couple times before slowly opening. Unfocused, hazel-green eyes revealed themselves. The only thing Dean wanted to see.

"Dean?" the voice was slow, uncertain.

"Yeah," Dean said running a hand through his brother's hair. "Yeah, it's me." His adrenaline high was wearing down; the ground began to move under his knees. Maybe staying in the car was a good idea.

"Whoa," he heard someone say as he listed to the side. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to move you?"

"Shut up," Dean repeated as darkness closed in around him.

He woke a while later, something soft underneath him, to a pair of voices. He knew the voices, but his mind was too sluggish to give him their names. So, he opted to call the female voice FV and the male voice MV. It was easier than coming up with anything more intelligent.

"He'll be okay, right?" FV asked sounding not concerned so much as curious.

"Dean? He's had head injuries before. Besides, if he was awake and talking…" MV trailed off, as something prodded the side of Dean's head. It hurt, a barely audible whimper leaving his mouth. "It'll need stitches, but he should count himself lucky. Any closer to his ear and he could have hurt his eardrum."

"Are you sure you can stitch him up? You were unconscious yourself."

"I told you I was fine," MV snapped his voice farther away than before.

"Whatever you say," FV said under her breath. She was much closer than the male, almost like she was sitting next to him, or in a chair off to the side.

"Will you get away from him," MV grumbled voice closer. There was a light thump, as if knees had hit the ground, and a rattle of items in a bag. There was a creak, so she was next to him, and then the scrape of a chair pulled across the ground.

"You're so protective of each other."

"Will you be quiet." a slight tugging came from just above Dean's ear, making his wince. Getting FV to say, "I think he's awake."

"I'll check once I'm finished…" five tugs later, a snap, and finally MV said, "Dean, are you awake?" he wanted to open his eyes, he really did, but someone glued them shut. And they used superglue, too. He hated superglue so much.

"Come on, Dean. Open your eyes," MV encouraged something warm, calloused settling on his forehead. A hand, it had to be. "You can do it." Just so he could shut up that soft, coaxing voice, he forced his eyes open. The first face he saw brought back a stream of memories, along with a name, and made his head hurt.

"Sam?" was the first words out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's me," his brother replied smiling slightly. Dean let his eyes drift away from his brother, glancing at the owner of FV. She wasn't exactly who he wanted to see, far from it. "You still here?"

"Nice to see you awake, Dean," Nina said leaning back in her chair. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you to stay in the car."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled pushing himself up. He leaned his back against the headboard, waiting for the room to stop imitating a tilt-a-whirl, and said, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Nina asked her chair's legs hitting the floor.

"Sam was unconscious…"

"Yeah."

"And then he woke up."

"Yeah."

"And then I…"

"You fainted," Nina supplied.

"I didn't faint."

"Blacked out, then."

"Okay, but what about before that. Do you remember how you hit your head?" Sam was in mother hen mode. The mode Dean always tried to avoid if he could. He just didn't like people fussing over him.

"Um…" honestly, he couldn't remember precisely what happened. It was mostly a blur, followed by pain, and then nothing. Whoever hurt him did a real number. "No."

"Acacia attacked us," Nina said quickly. "She threw you into a wall; you cracked your head… Does any of this sound familiar?" Dean shook his head, the action sending a spike of pain through his skull and making him groan.

"Relax," Sam said handing his brother some Tylenol. Dean hadn't even notice his absence, too busy trying to get his brain to work. He accepted the pills, and the glass of water, and downed both.

"Why were you out cold?" he looked directly at Sam.

"Acacia tried to do some weird… I don't know… brain melt thing or something. But before it could work… someone saved me."

"Who?"

"I don't know," was Sam's answer. He took the empty glass from Dean, carrying it over to the kitchenette's sink.

"This job just keeps getting weirder and weirder if you ask me," Dean grumbled kneading his aching head with his left hand.

"Yeah," Sam said moving across the room and settling on his own bed. His right hand came into view and for the first time Dean recognized how swollen the appendage was.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked snapping into his own version of the infamous 'mother hen' mode.

"Nothing," Sam replied hiding his hand behind his back.

"Bull, it looks broken. Who broke…?"

"Acacia popped a couple knuckles out of place. I'm fine," Sam insisted still hiding his hand from view.

"Then why are you hiding it from me?"

"Because I don't need you worrying about me when you're obviously worse off."

"And how do you know…"

"Jeez, you two argue like an old married couple," Nina interrupted receiving a glare from both brothers. She held up her hands, eyebrows rising, and said, "It's just an astute observation. Ignore me if you have to."

"We will," Dean retorted turning back to Sam. "Look, is anything broken?"

"No, I'm fine," Sam replied flashing his brother his bitch face.

"Don't say you're fine if you aren't fine," Dean argued.

"And how many times have you…"

"Oh don't make this about me. Broken bones don't do us any good and you know this. Is there anything broken?"

"No, jeez stop asking." Sam stood up, crossing the room almost in retreat. "I'm fine, let's just worry about this hunt. Unless you'd like to share how you're feeling?"

"Fine, we'll talk about the hunt. So, someone saved you? Did you see a pair of shoes, a pant leg, anything remotely helpful?"

"No. I was being attacked by Acacia one second and the next she was being yanked away and I was falling to the ground. Then I heard wings flapping and that's it."

"We can probably rule out a civilian," Dean said drawing his knees up to rest his forehead on his thighs. "I'm pretty sure Acacia could turn them into charcoal in a few seconds flat."

"What about that Castiel guy?" Nina asked leaning back in her chair again.

"It's a tossup with him," Dean answered truthfully. "He's not exactly happy with my brother right now. Neither him nor Uriel, who we can definitely rule out. I doubt Uriel would take a piss on Sam if he were on fire."

"Nice visualization, Dean," Sam muttered leaning against the kitchenette's counter. He crossed his arms, staring at the floor. He was wearing his thinking face, Dean knew it well. His lip tucked between his teeth, forehead furrowed, eyes glazed over. It was never a good face to see.

"What are you thinking, Sammy?"

"Nothing much. It's just… "

"Ruby didn't save you," Dean interrupted knowing exactly where his brother's head was at. "She'd be fried to a crisp if she tried."

"Wait, who's Ruby?" Nina asked curiously, her chair slamming into the ground again.

"All six legs on the floor or I'm tipping you," Dean complained the crack of the chair on the linoleum floor going through his head every time she did it.

"Sorry. Who's Ruby?"

"Sam's…" Dean froze unsure how to really describe Ruby. She wasn't exactly his brother's girlfriend. Not really. More like his hell buddy, or an annoyance who talked him into using his demon powers, even after Dean had begged him not to. He figured he would have had had more success trying to teach a brick wall to talk than all the good dissuading Sam to use his powers did.

"She's someone I know," Sam said giving Dean's already overworked head a break. "We met her last year, before Dean died."

"Wait, you died for real?" this obviously caught Nina off guard. She obviously was way out of the loop about the Winchesters from the last time they met her. Last time, she had tons and tons of information on them. How she had gotten it was beyond either Dean or Sam's comprehension. Of course, flash a semi-professional looking badge at anyone and they'll give you whatever you need. It's a perk and a curse of hunting.

"Does it really matter, Nina?" Sam asked his face going dark, his hair falling into his eyes. It was a subject he didn't like to talk about; Dean knew this from experience. It hurt to watch someone you love die. Like knives to the heart, and it was a subject both tried to avoid if they could.

"I just… I mean that death in Missouri. That was a fake, I know, but Dean really died? There were a couple rumors but I thought they were just that. And… Well… Wow."

"If it helps, Sam died, too," Dean said receiving a glare from his brother. "What, you did."

"You two have been busy in the two years since I last saw you. What are you going to tell me next, that The Devil's Gate that opened in Wyoming was actually caused by you two?" It was meant as a joke, but neither Dean nor Sam could help glancing at each other. It wiped the smile off of Nina's face pretty quick. "Wait, you two…?"

"A guy named Jake opened the gate, we just happened to be there. We got it closed, but not after over one-hundred demons got out. Including one named Lilith." Sam kept his eyes locked on the floor while he spoke, his pensive and brooding face taking full control. It wasn't a secret that Sam wanted Lilith dead; it was actually one of his long-term goals. Above _'having sex with someone who isn't a monster_,' and whenever the subject of Lilith came up, his mind went to ways to kill her.

Dean was all for taking the bitch down, but he didn't like where Sam's head went when he thought about it. Several times he had given up his demon powers, only to go back to them. And when it came to Lilith, nothing was going to stop the younger Winchester from his goal. Not even a threat from an angel who would level a town if it was necessary.

"I heard about her," Nina said quietly. "A couple hunters were talking in a diner a few weeks ago, while I was tracking Allison in Tucson. They were talking about how she killed their buddy without batting an eyelash and the only reason his partner got out alive was because she was distracted by some sort of summoning ritual or something. The guy wasn't sure what she was summoning, but it wasn't good news. So he booked it and ran.

"Didn't stop me from doing a little research on my own. Lilith is bad news on top of worse news. I can't believe you two let her out."

"Hey, we didn't let her out. Jake did," Dean defended himself and Sam. He wished people would stop blaming them for what Jake did. It's not like they asked Jake to open that Devil's Gate. They were trying to stop him, and even tried to close the gate the moment he opened it. Or Sam, Ellen, and Bobby had tried. Dean was too busy confronting the ultimate reason for all their bad luck: Azazel. The night turned out to be a loss and a win for them. Despite the gate being opened, Azazel's life was finally snuffed out of him like it should have been so very long ago. Granted a defenseless janitor died in the cause, but Azazel was still killed nonetheless.

"Whatever. What does Lilith want anyway? I just read she's the first demon because Lucifer was able to twist her when she was human. She was Eve before Eve became the first woman. And then there was something about seals, but I just…"

"She's attempting to break sixty-six of a couple hundred seals," Dean said quickly.

"And if that happens?"

"Lucifer rises and the apocalypse begins," Sam mumbled. "Which is why we have to stop her before she does."

"The apocalypse…? But… Is this why the angels are running around?" Nina looked between the two brothers, nothing but curiosity and fear written across her face.

"That's exactly why," Dean and Sam said together.

"Shit," she breathed pulling her knees to her chest. "How do you two plan to stop this?"

Before either one could answer her, a pair of headlights filled the room as a car came speeding toward their motel room…

_**Supernatural**_

**As happy as I was that Azazel was killed, it always bugged me that that Janitor had to die. And that Dean and Sam were happy he died. I would have been like 'Yah, the evil demon died, but what about the poor janitor? Does he deserve to be killed? Stop and think about him.' It just bothered me, so I had to write the part about him.**

**That's just a peek inside my head. Not a pretty place.**

**Bye…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this is so late. As I have said before, my computer has been down and I am using my uncles. So, updates will be slower than normal. But they will be coming.**

**Anyway, thanks for the few reviews and alerts from last chapter** **, keep them coming, and see ya in the next chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

**Bye…**

_**Supernatural**_

Sam saw the flash of light before he registered what it was speeding toward them. There wasn't much time to do anything, let alone avoid the oncoming collision. Sam had just enough time to curse their bad luck before there was a horrendous **crash**_**.**_

Then he was lying on some pavement, head spinning, trying to figure out what had just happened. He sat up slowly, letting his eyes roam around the area.

He was in the parking lot of the motel, a few feet from his now ruined motel room. A blue Nova sat in the middle of the room, furniture pushed against the wall, ceiling and drywall raining all over it.

"Oh my God," Nina whispered, a few inches from Sam. He turned to see her sitting up on her knees, paper white, wide eyes locked on what could have easily been them.

"Holy crap," Dean muttered on Nina's right, propping himself up with his elbows. The group was quiet for a moment, entranced by the wreckage, before a siren sliced through the air snapping them back to reality.

"We've gotta go," Dean said pushing himself to his feet. He wobbled for a second but kept his balance and started toward the Impala.

"We can't just leave," Nina protested jumping up and following him.

Dean stopped, turning to face her, "Nina, pretty soon a crap load of cops will be here. Cops ask questions. You get one suspicious enough he'll haul your ass to the station. Which, as you can guess, will be a total waste of time we can be using searching for your sister. Remember her, the same sister you cajoled us into helping look for."

"Dean, you realize we can't take the Impala," Sam said pushing himself up, talking over Nina's next words, watching as his brother started walking toward his car again.

"Why not?"

"'Cause the clerk will see us leave and tell the cops about us. Regardless of why we leave, we can still be charged with leaving the scene of an accident. Cops will be looking for us everywhere for us."

"Damn it," Dean whispered coming to a halt, resting his chin on his chest. He took a deep breath, lifted his head, and said, "You're right. I guess we leave on foot."

Sam nodded once and hurriedly headed toward the sidewalk. He heard Dean and Nina jogging to keep up, all three turning the corner a good fifteen seconds before several cop cars and two ambulances pulled into the motel's parking lot.

"Where do we go now?" Nina asked hugging herself against the cold. None of them were wearing jackets, all their stuff back at the motel amongst the wreckage, and the brink of winter wasn't exactly the most ideal weather to be wearing thin flannel and a tee-shirt.

"We'll lay low until the scene clears, sneak back for our stuff and the Impala, then find another motel," Dean replied checking both ways before crossing the street.

"Wait, you said 'we'. Does that mean I'm part of your two-man team?" Nina said as she and Sam followed him.

"No, it's me saying 'I don't want you out of my sight.'" Dean responded throwing a quick glance back at her. Sam rolled his eyes, but otherwise stayed silent; he was far from ready to touch this confrontation with a ten foot pole.

"Aw, Dean, I didn't know you cared."

Instead of answering, Dean looked straight ahead and continued walking. Sam held back a snort, ignoring the smirk Nina threw back at him. He reminded himself that she wasn't their friend, only their potential murderer from two years ago.

Dean ended up leading them to an empty house, three blocks from the motel, with a For Sale sign hammered into the front yard. He did some quick work on the lock, while Nina and Sam kept watch, and let them in. The heat was still on, obviously an open house had been held earlier, and it was a stark contrast from outside.

"How'd you know this place was empty?" Nina asked from over by an air vent, letting the heat warm her red hands.

"I didn't'," Dean replied flopping down on a grey, overstuffed couch jammed in the corner of the small living room. Sam shook his head as he took a seat on the steps. "I just figured a town like this had to have a few empty houses we could use."

"So, essentially you're plan was to just wander around until we found an empty house?"

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable," Nina muttered with a humorless chuckle. Dean threw her a glare but otherwise stayed silent.

Sam hardly took in this exchange. He was too busy trying to piece together what, or who, had saved them. The obvious answer had to be one of the angels; anything else would most likely rather see their bodies pulverized by a speeding car. The obvious angel would be Cass. Out of all the other angels (Anna excluded and who knew where she even was), Castiel would be less prone to watching them die.

Of course, Sam had only met four angels. He had no idea how the other angels were, they could be less dick-like than Uriel. Maybe a few were like Anna, always questioning everything they were ordered to do, fighting the system one small rebellion at a time. He doubted a lot were like Acacia, hell-bent on ridding the world of evil sinners. There'd be not angels left if that were the case. And it would be kind of hard to save them if she was the one killing them; the car obviously her doing. And that's to say an angel even saved them, there was still the possibility that Ruby had decided to pay an unplanned visit…

"Earth to Sam," a female voice said making the younger Winchester jump, his mind once again dumped back to reality.

"What?" he said glancing over at the owner.

"You keep thinking any louder and people in Guam are going to hear you," Nina commented crossing the room and settling on the step directly below Sam's feet. Dean, Sam realized as he glanced over at his brother, had fallen asleep making him wonder how long he was out of it.

"Five minutes at the most," Nina replied answering his unasked question. If Sam didn't know any better he'd think she had read his mind. "I didn't read your mind, Sam, the question as written all over your face.

"Dean said to wake him in thirty minutes. He must have thought you heard him, you did nod. He says by then the police should be gone by then." Sam nodded, glancing down at his watch.

"What were you thinking about?" Nina asked leaning against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Trying to figure out who saved us," Sam answered resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"I was thinking maybe that Castiel guy. He's probably the best choice. Uriel probably wants us dead or something. Did you see the look he gave us? And Acacia… well, why would she save us if she was trying to kill us?"

"I think she sent that Nova after us," Sam said, slightly surprised him and Nina were on the same page.

"Me, too. Poor Allie."

"We'll get your sister back… somehow." Sam couldn't help feeling a teeny, tiny bit sorry for Nina. The rest of his sympathy went toward Alison and what she was going through. She was stuck with some psycho controlling her, forcing her to watch as it murdered people with her own two hands. From experience, Sam knew how much of an emotional toll it was.

"Thank you," Nina whispered wrapping her arms around her legs. She turned her head, so her cheek was resting on her knees. Her face was turned toward Sam, her eyes closing, giving her face a peaceful look.

"Nina," Sam said after a few seconds hesitation.

"Hmp," she answered keeping her eyes shut.

"When we met you…? When you…?"

"Spit it out, Sam," she said smiling slightly

"Why didn't you kill Dean?"

"Are you upset he's alive? I could take care…"

"No," Sam protested once again reminded how truly demented she was. "Leave him alone."

"Sam, I was joking. Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Nina murmured opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry our last meeting hindered my ability to joke with you," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get it. I tried to kill you. New subject, please."

"Do you even care about all those innocent people who died because of you and your brother?"

"Innocent isn't exactly how I would label them," Nina said under her breath.

"So, Reggie Myer wasn't innocent? Or any of the others you killed to lure hunters to town? Hunters, who were mostly guilty of stealing and fraud, maybe a little lying, and trying to rid the world of evil bastards who try, every stinking day, to kill more innocent people."

"It haunts me every day, what I used to do. Reggie and all those others shouldn't have been involved in my crusade, but hunters aren't all as innocent as you seem to think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many people have died because a hunter came to town? How many demons have possessed the body of some poor sap only to kill him/her or have he/she die when a hunter tries to exorcise it? How many unsuspecting werewolves, vampires, anything else died because they weren't aware of what they had turned into? Can you honestly tell me that you or Dean has never killed an innocent person?"

Sam could tell Nina that they've never killed anyone until he was blue in the face, but he would be lying big time. He could make a running list of people who have died by their hand: Meg, Madison, Lucy, Glen, Steve Wendell; just to name a few. That didn't even come close the number of people who had died because they had come to town: Hendrickson, Nancy, Ronald, several others…

"See what I mean," Nina said knowing exactly where Sam's mind went. "Every hunter has killed at least one innocent, and some don't even care. They are the ones that deserve to be killed, like my mother.

"But I've changed since then. Allie asked me to, so I did. I'm hunting again. I'm doing the one thing I despise in hopes of making up for the lives I have taken; even the ones that did deserve to die." Sam hated to admit it, but Nina and Dean were on the same wavelength. He could see it in his brother's eyes, how much effort Dean put forth to save people, hoping to redeem himself for what he did in Hell.

"But that's not what you asked me," Nina said quietly, lifting her head. "You asked why I didn't kill Dean before.

"It's not because I have some secret crush on him. He's not exactly my type. It's not even because I like him. 'Cause let's face it, he's not the easiest guy to get along with." Nina had Sam there. Very few people, a select few-namely women-included, got along with Dean. He was too untrusting to get along with anyone. It was exactly why Dean had hardly any friends.

"I guess it's because Dean reminds me of my father."

"What?"

"My father was a difficult man to get along with, like Dean, but if you were his family and friends, if he cared for you, he would lay down his life for you.

"Ethan, when he was firing at you, had been aiming for you. But Dean," Nina glanced over at the older hunter, who had turned restlessly in his sleep, "had pushed you in front of him. He had taken two bullets that were meant for you. And when you fell in that pit, despite being injured, he stopped at nothing to pull you out.

"My father was the same way. In fact, he had died to save my mother."

"Sam let Nina's words sink in, resting his head against the banister. She had a point; Dean would die to protect everyone he cared for. Hell, he did die just so Sam could live. Dean could be too selfless for his own good, and sometimes it was a tad selfish, too.

"Looks like our half hour's up," Nina said quietly, after a moment or two of silence, pushing herself to her feet. She glanced at her watch, subtly waiting for Sam to stand, also. Once he was on his feet, she took the lead down the stairs.

If Nina and Sam had anymore conversations like that it may become harder and harder for him to keep reminding himself she was anything but a murderer. Sam shuddered at the thought as he followed her to the couch to wake his brother…


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I own nothing, never will, and I hope to see you in the final chapter. Thanks for reading and bye…**

_**Supernatural**_

The lone guard was relatively easy to take out. Most of the time, in a small town, there were barely enough cops to apprehend a drunk let alone stand watch at a crime scene. As Dean pulled the scrawny police man (according to his badge he was Deputy Bill Brody) into a clump of bushes, Sam and Nina headed toward the Impala. Once relieved of his burden, Dean trekked across the paved parking lot toward his trashed motel room.

He ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, stretched across three rooms on either side of their demolished one. The Nova hadn't been moved, yet. It was still nestled in its unintentional parking space. Some of his and Sam's stuff was easily spotted: Sam's camo bag was partially buried by drywall; his computer lay in pieces on the floor next to a broken table.

"I swear, you go through more computers than we can afford," Dean said when he heard his brother approach him.

"That's only my second computer," Sam grumbled pushing past Dean, heading toward his bag.

"Yeah, well you better figure out how to afford a third or we'll be visiting libraries more often than we need to." The younger Winchester shook his head, a small smirk on his face, as he pulled his backpack from the wreckage. He started collecting as much stuff as he could find, shoving everything into the confines of the bag.

Dean began to help, finding his own duffle buried under ceiling tiles. As they gathered their things, Dean glanced around and said, "Where's Nina?"

"Getting her stuff," Sam replied uncovering his left sneaker with the toe of his boot.

"I still can't believe we're working with the same psycho that tried to kill us."

"We've worked with stranger people, Dean."

"Yeah, but it's still weird."

"She's a worried sister looking for her sibling, Dean. You should know what that feels like. But if _you_ have to, think of it as locating Alison, not helping Nina." Dean couldn't help it, at Sam's comment he had to chuckle and shake his head. Throwing his brother a confused look, Sam said "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you seem to make that a habit."

"What?"

"Defending monsters and psychos; I mean, first there was Madison, then Ruby, that Jack guy, and now Nina…"

"I wasn't defending… You know what, never mind." Sam zipped his bag closed, snatched his messenger bag off the floor, and stormed out of the motel room before Dean could say another word. With an eye roll and a slight shake of his head, Dean grabbed his leather jacket off the only chair left standing and followed his brother out.

All their stuff was loaded up a few minutes later. To Dean's irritation, Nina made herself at home in the passenger seat. Before he could tell her to move, Sam had already crammed his over-sized frame into the back. Rolling his neck in frustration, Dean opted to say nothing and start the Impala.

They took off out of the parking lot, Dean not looking back at the unconscious deputy, and headed out of town. They were barely on the road for ten minutes when the Impala sputtered to a stop along a long stretch of barren road. Dean tried, and failed, several times to get the engine to turn over.

"What the hell," he muttered glancing over at Nina, forgetting for a second that Sam was behind him.

"Don't look at me," Nina said raising her hands, palms out, "I don't know a thing about cars."

Ignoring her, Dean popped the hood. He pulled open the glove compartment, dug around for a flashlight, and stepped out into the chilly December night.

One look under the hood told Dean there was no reason his car should have stalled. In frustration he shut the hood a little too hard, silently apologized to his car, and headed back to the driver side to get the keys. He planned to get his tools out of the trunk, maybe some tinkering with a screwdriver and a wrench would help some, when a force slammed into him.

As shoves go, this one could have been lighter. Dean flew forward, slamming into the open Impala door. Glass shattered on impact, the door slammed shut, and Dean ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Dean," he heard someone shout, the creak of a door following. He felt a pair of hands under his arms, pulling him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?" he answered shaking his head to clear it, blinking-what felt like-blood out of his eyes.

"I don't…" Sam's voice trailed off, his hands leaving Dean's arm as he pushed past him to look into a bushel of trees. "I see someone."

Before Dean could ask who, there was a whoosh of air and a new voice said, "You need to leave, immediately." Cass had appeared directly in front of Sam, causing the younger Winchester to back into Dean and step on his foot.

"What's going on," Nina asked somehow ending up on Dean's left without him realizing.

"That's a good question," Sam replied eyeing the angel suspiciously.

"I am not the only angel following you," was Cass reply seconds before Dean's muddled brain figured out what was going on. It was obvious who screwed with his car, who shoved him. There was only one explanation: Acacia.

Before he could celebrate his discovery, however, his feet suddenly left the ground. His hip slammed into the Impala's bumper, the impact with the ground knocked the air out of him. He heard a second thud, just to his left, Nina landing heavily beside him. A shout of surprise followed as Sam crashed into the Impala's trunk and bounced off; hitting the pavement, he didn't move again.

Struggling to his feet, needing to know several different things at the same time, Dean barely made it a foot off the ground before his shaking leg sent him crashing into the pavement. He was vaguely aware of Cass saying, "Come on, Acacia. I was hoping we could talk."

"Then why is Uriel hiding, in wait, for me," came the reply, her voice almost a part of the light breeze blowing across the night sky.

Dean tuned out the conversation, too busy dragging himself over to his unresponsive brother. "Sam," he whispered, resting his fingertips on either side of Sam's neck. A strong, steady pulse had Dean breathing a sigh of relief. _At least one good thing went right today._

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean said, louder, lightly tapping his brother's face, "wake up. Wake up for me, c'mon." To his disappointment, Sam stayed out.

Sighing in frustration, he glanced up in time to see Nina dragging herself to her feet. She stumbled forward, heading for the conversing angels. Dean didn't know whether to commend her effort or call her an idiot. Instead, he peeked around the Impala to see what was going on.

"Our father would not condone this, Acacia," Castiel was saying, facing Nina's sister, Uriel to his immediate right.

"Do you honestly think he would condone these sinners, then? He created these… creatures in his image and yet they are ungrateful."

"But what you are doing is wrong. You are breaking a sacred commandment trying to do something our father would never ask. By doing this, you are no better than them."

"No, I am better. I am making the world better. Uriel," Acacia turned to the dark angel, "you have neutralized on father's orders, pruned the human race of its bad seeds, so why can't I?"

"Because he hasn't ordered you to," Uriel replied slowly, barely masking a look of contempt.

"Maybe not, but it is the right thing…"

"No, it isn't," Nina said stopping just short of Acacia. At her voice all three angels turned her way, each giving her a different look of inquiry. "People are the way they are Al…Acacia because God gave them freewill."

"And yet this is how they, you, chose to be. Why would anyone do that to themselves?"

"Because we're flawed bastards. Can't you see how imperfect each and every one of us is? But you aren't so perfect, either."

"What does that mean?" the words were spoken with such venom that Dean was sure Acacia was about to smite Nina down. Her eyes blazed for a second, her pretty features distorting. It took her a second, but she eventually gained control, took a deep breath, and calmly repeated, "What does that mean?"

"My sister, Alison, is being put through this misery. You are having her kill people against her will. Tell me, how is that fair?"

"She allowed me access to her mind."

"And you're exploiting it for your own selfish needs."

"You know nothing," Acacia snapped the temperature dropping several degrees.

"I know what it feels like to kill someone because of what they did or do…"

"I know. Murder taints you soul."

"Yeah," Nina responded wearily, taking half a step back, "you mentioned that earlier. But sin taints everyone's soul. ("She has a point," Uriel said quietly to Cass. Or that's what it sounded like to Dean) Do you plan to rid the world of every single human? Seven billion of your father's creations. I have a feeling your father won't be too happy."

"Not all of them will be slaughtered. There will be exceptions."

"No, if you are killing sinners than everyone has to go. Maybe God can start with a clean slate; get the race he always wanted."

Dean couldn't tell what was going on in the angel's head, they had better poker faces than most hunters, but her next move surprised him. A small smile crept across Acacia's face as she said, "I see what you are trying to do."

"What?" Nina asked taken by surprise also.

"You are trying to make me feel guilt, no? It is such an interesting emotion."

"I'm guessing it's not working, right?"

"You would be correct," Acacia replied reaching out to touch Nina's face. Before the angel could make contact several things happened at once. Nina dove to the side just as Castiel's hand shot out and grabbed Acacia's arm. There was a flash of white light, the high pitched ringing soon followed. Dean ducked behind the car, covering his ears with his hands, noticing for the first time that Sam was awake.

"What's going…?" his brother cut off, covering his own ears. Both backed up to the car, keeping their heads down, just as the bright light seemed to explode. A blast of cool wind blew past them, ruffling their hair, followed by dead silence…


	8. Chapter 8

**The end, the end, oh no…!**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. It was greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it. I want to also think the reviewers and the alerters and I really hope to hear from you again.**

**I own nothing**

**See ya…**

_**Supernatural**_

Sam used the Impala for help as he pulled himself to his feet. He didn't let go of the car at first, his balance wavering, but was able to let go after a few seconds. He let his eyes roam across the road, catching sight of an unmoving Alison and a barely conscious Nina.

"What's going on?" Dean asked from the ground, not even making an attempt to stand.

"Nothing," Sam replied surprised to see everything in one piece. He expected uprooted trees, a huge crater in the road, maybe a bleeding body. But, like he said, there was nothing. Everything looked completely normal.

"Help me up." Sam did as he was instructed, grabbing Dean just below the elbow and hauling him to his feet. It was evident Dean's leg was hurt the moment he was upright. The appendage was shaking uncontrollably and if it wasn't for Sam's support he would have collapsed back to the pavement. But Sam knew not to ask if Dean was okay, he wouldn't answer truthfully, so instead he said, "C'mon," and practically dragged his brother toward the now conscious Nina Horton.

She was trying to get to her feet, making it after three tries. She stumbled toward her sister whispering, "Don't be dead. Please don't be dead." she managed to make it to her sister's side before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground again.

"Allie," she whispered letting her hand ghost over the deathly, still blonde's hair. Her other hand, fingers trembling, reached toward Alison's throat. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd swear Nina was crying. Icy heart Nina, the queen of awkward conversation, was actually crying. It was a strange yet understandable moment.

"You know," a familiar voice said making Nina snatch her hands back and fall onto her backside, "if you keep crying you're face will be covered in ice." Alison Horton's eyes opened, locking on her sister's face.

"Allie," Nina whispered scrambling to her knees again.

"Word to the wise," Alison said pushing herself into a sitting position. "Never let an angel, hell-bent on destroying humankind, take you over. It's not fun."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked giving her a concerned look. He had been possessed before, he knew what that could do to a person. Especially someone who believed the entity was supposed to be working for the man upstairs.

"Physically I'm fine," Alison replied quietly breaking eye contact with Alison to look at Sam. She took a deep breath, averted her eyes from the younger Winchester, and said, "But emotionally…" she cut off when Nina threw her arms around her, burying her face into her shoulder."Nina, as much as I appreciate the affection, you're cutting my airway off."

"Sorry," Nina replied pulling away. She settled back on her heels and crossed her arms across her chest. "I just missed you." Alison gave her a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Alison," Sam started setting Dean onto the ground and taking the few steps toward the blonde. He crouched down next to her and said, "What do you remember?"

"It's mostly a blur. She came to me in a dream, while I was sleeping. She looked like Dad, Nina." she stole a glance at her sister before returning her gaze to Sam, "She told me God needed help, that I was His only hope. She asked me for control of my body and mind."

"And you gave it to her," Nina said giving her sister a look of pure disbelief.

"Nina, she's an angel. I didn't think she'd do what she… She used me, Nina, and I can't… I don't…" Alison trailed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We know, Al. Believe me, we know." Nina took her sister's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I would love to get out of here," the blonde whispered letting her eyes flick across the almost empty road.

"Me too, Al," Nina agreed shivering as a gust of wind blew past them. Sam nodded, pushing himself up he headed toward Dean. He helped his brother stand, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"Don't get used to this," Dean grumbled as Sam guided him back to the car. "By tomorrow I'll be up walking again."

"Okay, dude," Sam replied lowering his brother into the passenger seat. He jogged toward Nina and Alison, trying to assist in any way, but was quickly waved away by Nina. With a shrug, too used to being dismissed from Dean, he merely followed the girls to the Impala.

Once everyone was situated, Sam started the car (glad it started on the first try) and headed down the long stretch of road.

_**Supernatural**_

Dean's leg was stiff the next morning, to his utter disappointment. He could barely walk on it, but insisted on it anyway. The short trek to the bathroom nearly killed him, but he had made it; even if Sam vehemently decided to follow him like a parent trying to teach his toddler to walk.

Nina and Alison headed out around two that afternoon, after Alison insisted she buy them lunch. Or Nina had to buy them lunch, all her money had been stashed away in her belongings and spent by her sister in the months she was missing.

"You said 'thank you.' I don't see why we have to feed these two," Nina complained after dishing forty bucks out at the local diner.

"It's the least we can do, Nina," Alison replied. They stood outside their motel rooms, both girls carless, but Dean had an inkling how they were going to get one. Hunters didn't need a paycheck to get a car. They did, however, need money to pay for food…

"Hey, where did you get the forty bucks for lunch?" Dean asked checking his pockets for his wallet. It was in his back pocket, exactly where he put it that morning.

"Oh, that reminds me," Nina said taking a silver money clip from her pocket. She tossed it to Sam and said, "Thanks for lunch, Sammy."

"What…" Sam started catching it in midair. He threw her a glare as he verified the SW across the silver. Dean couldn't help smirking, especially when Sam's glare turned into his patented 'bitch face.'

"Nina," Alison snapped throwing her sister a disapproving look. She turned to Sam and said, "I will pay you back…"

"Don't worry about it," Sam said giving Alison a forced smile. He looked like he had just come down with lockjaw. Nina chuckled once before wandering over to a group of cars. Yep, Dean's inkling was spot on.

"But…"

"It's okay, really," Sam tried again, sounding about as convincing as a horse trying to pass as a unicorn.

"Alison, c'mon," Nina called from a '99 Mustang now idling a few feet from her sister.

"She's stealing a car," Alison whispered to herself, resting her chin on her chest. "I can't believe… And we are…" she shook her head once, took a deep breath, and looked at Dean and Sam again, "I want to thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it," Dean said trying to casually lean against the car, hoping to get some weight off his leg. He had a feeling he was horribly transparent, especially when Sam tried to hide a smirk.

Nina honked the Mustang's horn once, tapping her wrist with an impatient look on her face. "I'd better go," Alison said turning to leave. Not even a step away, she turned around and started digging in her pockets. She found a gum wrapper and a pink clicky pen in the inside pocket, scribbling on the former with the latter. She handed Sam the wrapper, put the pen away, and said, "If you ever need help…"

"Thanks," Sam said pocketing the wrapper. He, in turn, removed his notebook and pen and scribbled on one of the pages. He tore it out, handing it to Alison. "The same goes to you."

"Okay," she said taking the page and folding it. Nina honked again waving at Alison to hurry up. Alison took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "Good bye."

"Bye," Sam said as Dean nodded. She turned and trekked toward the stolen car, sliding into the passenger seat. She waved one last time, turned to her sister, and said something. Nina retorted with a glare. The two sisters disappeared around the corner bickering back and forth. Dean chuckled once and shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked throwing him an inquisitive look.

"It's just nice to see someone else argue for a change," Dean replied using the car as an aid to get himself to the passenger side.

"Yeah," Sam muttered with a small smile on his face. He opened the driver door, made to get in, but froze. His smile wilted as he said, "Where do you think Acacia is?"

"Locked up, I hope," Dean replied pulling his door open and lowering himself onto the passenger seat. He leaned his head against the seat, closing his eyes. He listened to Sam get into the car, the engine turn over, but missed the Impala leaving the parking lot.

_Knife in hand, a joyous swoop went through his stomach. He was good at this, it was a no brainer, and he wanted to do it. He sliced into the screaming man, his screaming intensifying tenfold, and Dean laughed. A cold, chilling laugh joined his. A hand touched his shoulder and a voice said, "That's right Dean. Let it out. You feel pretty good, huh? And pretty soon you'll be just like me…" Dean turned, looking into the white eyes of Alastair, noticing the malicious smile on his sadistic face. He glanced back at his victim, only to find the same face staring back at him. But it wasn't Alastair. It was his face, etched into a mirror…_

He jerked awake, his heart hammering against his chest. He wasn't sure where he was at first, until a familiar voice asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked at Sam, behind the wheel, giving him a nervous look. Dean managed a forced chuckle as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right," Sam said sounding unconvinced. Dropping the subject before it even started, Dean reached over and flipped the radio on. As Van Halen's **Man on a Mission **filled the car Dean couldn't help but think that he, too, was on some kind of mission. Maybe the more people he saved the more he could make up for the ten years he spent torturing souls. It would be a small step anyway…

_**Supernatural**_

Uriel didn't know why he was called to the small bushel of trees behind an old manor. He was curious, had a few questions, didn't exactly like the angel who came a calling, but showed up anyway. When Zachariah called you showed up, no one stood up the higher ups.

"Uriel, you came," Zachariah said appearing directly in front of the dark angel.

"Yes. What is it I can do for you?" Uriel's distaste for the older angel did not stop him from asking what he needed. He had heard what Zachariah could do; he would rather not be on the receiving end of that.

"It's what I can do for you, Uriel."

"What do you mean?" the dark angel gave the balding angel a curious look. Never had a higher up offered a deal with a lower angel. They mostly just barked orders and expected them to be followed.

"Uriel, I have a proposition for you."

"And that is?"

"How do you feel about the apocalypse?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to start it. Me and a select number of angels, and we were in need of some new recruits."

"And you are doing this why?" Uriel questioned again, wondering why Zachariah wanted the apocalypse to happen.

"Come on, Uriel, think about it. Paradise on earth, the humans under our control; who wouldn't want that?"

"What does God…?"

"Uriel, God has long since left the building. Do you honestly think he would have allowed Lilith to break one seal, let alone the twenty-seven she has already broken? It's just us, and I for one want to start the party with a bang. So, what do you say? Gonna continue to follow the commands of our absent father, or do you want to help start the beginning of our world…?"

**END…**

_**Supernatural**_

**I always figured Zachariah got to Uriel like Uriel tried to get to Cass. So, I wrote the little ending with Zach and Uriel. So, I hope you liked it…**

**bye…**


End file.
